Waiting
by Micelle
Summary: It may just be another RenxPiri fic but think again... Summary: How long can you wait for someone... how far can you go for someone... no one can know except yourself
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

This fic was written by none other than Micelle... hope you enjoy this.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Prologue:

It was the end of the Shaman Fight. Hao was barely considered a Shaman then. He lost his power spirit, he lost his immortality... he lost.

As the new Shaman King Yoh had to give the punishment for his twin brother. Knowing Yoh's character expect that he didn't gave him a hard time.

Hao was stripped off his powers and must start being a Shaman from scratch... at least he could still see the supernatural. He was also kept under hawk-eye guarding inside the Asakura temple.

Though for some it seemed like nothing. For Hao that was hell.

xxx

"I can't believe this!" Pirika shouted hearing the decision his brother had made.

Horohoro just told Pirika that he and Tamao will be going to Hokkaido where they are planning to held the honeymoon. Pirika wanted to go but her brother told her that she would just be a third wheel. Horohoro also decided to leave her sister in the care of his friends.

Because of this Pirika was furious.

But what could she do? It was her brother's choice.

Pirika was left in Izumo where she also helps around the house. Sometimes, she feels like she was a substitute for Tamao around the place.

Ren was also there even if her brother already left. He once told Pirika that the place was perfect for training. Even if Yoh is already the Shaman King Ren still didn't want to be left behind.

Pirika doesn't understand what Ren meant. In the other hand, she didn't need to.

One night while Pirika was reading a book she suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the outside. She looked out her window and saw nothing there. She ignored it and just went back to what she was doing. Suddenly there it was again. She listened closely this time trying to figure out what it was.

After a minute of listening she found out that it was some kind of a plea. It was a man's voice, which was very familiar to her ears. He was shouting. There was frustration in his voice. He also seemed to be dragging along something... something metallic to her ears.

Pirika looked out the window but saw nothing again. This time the sound didn't stop. She climbed outside of her room through the window and decided to check what was the noise all about... or who was the man she was hearing.

Pirika slowly crept in the darkness of the night. She was covered with the darkness of the shadows and so almost no one can notice her. She went at the back of the house and soon saw herself standing before a small hut. She went closer and tried to open it but as soon as her fingers touched the wooden frame she felt a sudden shot of pain.

"Ouch!" she muttered puzzled about what just happened.

"Who's there?" asked the voice from inside.

"Who are you?" Pirika asked bravely.

"A forgotten member of the Asakura house... "

Pirika stepped back.

"Hontou? Then why are you there?"

"Because they thought that keeping me here would make me realize that what I did was wrong."

"Have you realized it already?"

"No because it is they who are wrong... who are deceiving... not me."

"That's your opinion." Pirika said crossing her arms.

"By the way... who are you?"

"A misunderstood member of the Ainu clan... Pirika Usui." she answered.

"Horokeu Usui's sister, I presume."

"Hai... you're right Asakura Hao."

Indeed it was Hao behind the barrier. At night he was kept in that hut sealed with all the powers of Asakuras Yohmei and Mikihisa.

Upon hearing his name Hao's lips twitched into somewhat a smile.

"Do you think what they did to me was just?" Hao asked.

"Considering what you did in your past lives and this one... yes."

"Do you think one's opinion is wrong?"

"When it comes to opinions no one can be considered as wrong."

"Then I'm not wrong cause I only did it because that's what I believe... it is my opinion"

Pirika paused. She was starting to think.

_He does have a point_ she thought.

Horohoro already warned Pirika about this. Hao was deceitful in nature. Just believe even a single word he said and you might end up one of his disciples who he often use for his evil deeds.

Pirika shook her head. She must not believe him.

"I'm going to bed now. I just hope that you would shut up and let me go to sleep too."

"I am quiet." Hao answered.

"No you're not! Liar... now please let me sleep... I have so many things to do tomorrow." she said as she started to turn her back from the hut and walk.

"Pirika." Hao called.

She stopped from walking and glanced back.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"Thank you for talking to me."

Pirika paused, not believing what she just heard.

"And if you want to... may I help you with the things you would do... tomorrow?"

Now everything went from crazy to delusional... is this Hao she's talking with or what?

"So?" Hao continued.

Pirika looked at the door then smiled. It was the first time a boy asked her to help.

"Okay... as long as you don't do something... crazy."

"I won't... I promise."

"Good night then... Hao Asakura." Pirika said as she smiled.

"Oyasumi nasai Pirika Usui..."

Pirika then turned her back from the hut again and went back into her room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It's been a long time since I wrote another fic. Hope you liked this one. Thanks. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: RPH and a little bit H

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman that is why no matter how I dreamed to be the creator of the anime I must face the truth that I'm JUST a fanfic writer… It hurts but…oh well at least I am enjoying the things I do.

n.n'

From the prologue Pirika and Hao have already met. The consequence for that… let's see here…

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 1: Ren Piri Hao and a little bit Horo

Please let me look at the moon… it's trying to say something… 

_Please just one last time… just a peek_

"Horohoro, aren't you worried?" Ren uttered as he peeks through the curtains of the window.

Horohoro then looked seeing Pirika hanging the clothes on the clothes' line. It was a usual sight. Pirika washes the clothes with Hao and after that they hang them too… together of course.

"Are you talking about Hao?" Horohoro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? Hao is using your sister in his devious plans to becoming a Shaman King."

Horohoro tried his best not to laugh. Ren was not usually this paranoid. Horohoro slowly walked towards the door. Ren noticed him go.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Ren asked.

"I'm just going to look at the situation. You'll never know…" he said as he waltzed outside the room closing the door behind him.

Ren finally breathe easily but as soon as the air left his lungs he suddenly heard a burst of laughter.

"What the-" he uttered realizing in the end that it was Horohoro who was laughing.

Ren's face instantly turned to red. He has been acting quite strangely these past few weeks. Come to think of it he was becoming this strange ever since Hao and Pirika became friends.

"Horohoro you twisted demented oaf!" Ren shouted following that sentence with a few curses.

When Horohoro's laughter finally faded he turned back to the window and took a glance at what's happening downstairs.

Hao and Pirika were really becoming comfortable with each other… much to his disgust.

Ren clenched his fist and grind his teeth because that's all he could do. That's all.

XXX

"Hao, could you get that shirt for me." Pirika ordered when she finished putting the large bed sheet over the thin wire.

"Certainly." Hao answered as he passed the shirt to her.

Pirika just smiled and continued to work.

When the two finally finished they sat by the porch and watched the blue sky. The white clouds were floating lazily around the morning sky covering the hot sun once in a while.

"The sky… is it not beautiful?" Hao suddenly uttered,

Pirika looked at the man beside him. His long brown hair was being carried away by the wind. His faced flushed from all the work they did. Sweat was trickling down his chin as his wet skin shines with the rays of the sun.

Pirika smiled. This was -for her- more beautiful than the sky.

Hao finally noticed Pirika's stare and so he looked at her. Pirika didn't take her eyes off him. She just can't.

For a while the two were just staring at each other.

The morning breeze passed by the two. It carried on its path a few strands of the girl's hair covering her face.

Pirika was just raising her hand to take the strands away from her eyes when she felt the fingers of another doing it for her. Pirika blushed furiously as she just stared at the amused Hao. He kept her hair behind her ear neatly.

"You're as beautiful as the sky. Don't you know that?" he whispered.

Pirika was dazed. Ever since Hao started to be her friend she started to feel weird inside. It was as if she was slowly having a special fondness for him.

"Thank you…" she whispered as she smiled.

Hao was about to answer that when the two heard Horohoro's voice saying,

"Hey you two… it's lunch time!"

Pirika instantly pulled away and smiled cheerfully at Hao.

"I'm hungry." She said as she stood up.

Hao just nodded following her.

XXX

Hao sat by the window as he looks at the world slowly being devoured by the darkness of the night.

The wind was combing her hair. It was a windy night. His mantle was also being carried by the passing wind. The moon was in a perfect crescent. Though it was only a part of the moon its radiance was more than enough to enter the window and illuminate the room.

Then a knock was heard in the door.

"Come in." Hao said without even glancing at the door.

He was expecting someone to come.

The door slid open revealing the Chinese Shaman outside. Ren stepped inside as he closed the door behind him almost locking it. This conversation was between the two and no one must intervene.

"Why did you call for me?" Ren asked.

Hao glanced at Ren but only for a moment because his eyes went back to the sight of the crescent moon once more.

"I'm glad you graced my invitation. I thought you wouldn't come."

"Why did you call for me? I'm not your servant that you can just call anytime." Ren started. He seems to have come here for a fight.

"Calm down. I never consider you to be one of my servants. Your too noble and not to mention _arrogant_ for the job."

"Cut the chase Hao. Get to the point or else I'm going."

"Gomen. But please stay. This is to your concern but it's not about you."

"How do you know it's of my concern?"

"It's about Pirika."

"Now I'm truly going." Ren said as he turned back.

He was about to grab the door when Hao blurted out the words.

"You like her, don't you?"

Ren froze. How the hell did he know?

"I don't know what you're saying."

"Stop denying it already Tao. I know what you're thinking. I know you're jealous every time you see Piri and I together."

Ren stood straight but still he didn't want to face Hao. He didn't want to show Hao his redden face. He was right and no matter how much he denies it he would be caught.

"Are you rubbing it in?"

"No. I just want to tell you about something."

"About what?" he asked suddenly becoming more interested.

"About the moon…"

XXX

"Oh oniichan!" Pirika said as she twirls around and around the room.

Horohoro was just watching his sister as she danced. She just finished telling him the story about what happened this morning.

"So he kept your hair and complimented you… big deal."

"ONIICHAN!" She shrieked throwing a pillow at her bog brother's head.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"You just don't get it! Do you?" She shouted.

"Of course I get it. I know you too well." He smirked.

Pirika blinked as she sat still in front of her brother. She was really sure that he was just joking but there was still a pinch of seriousness to what he said.

"Really?"

"Yes… I'm dead serious."

"Then… you know…that… I…" Pirika then blushed as she struggles to find the right word to say. She never thought that speaking in front of her brother was this difficult.

"That you like Hao? It's pretty obvious… really."

"WHAT!" Pirika screamed.

"Yes." Horohoro said and with that he laughed, "my, my… Pirika's all grown up. It was just like yesterday when I changed her diapers…"

"Stop that oniichan!" Pirika shouted as she grabs something and randomly throws it to her brother.

"Ouch! Pirika! Stop that! I'm just joking! Ouch!" Horohoro shouted.

"I can't forgive you!" Pirika shouted as she continues to throw things at him.

"What did I do?" he shouted.

Finally Pirika woke up from that sudden burst of emotion and stopped what she was doing. Horohoro took this chance to slowly slip out of the room. However Pirika still saw him. Pirika instantly took out a fish net from nowhere and threw it at Horohoro catching him in the process.

"Oniichan… don't tell anyone… please." Pirika whispered innocently as she faintly blushed.

"Don't worry I won't." Horohoro said.

He then shot a glare at his sister.

"I will never tell anyone… so PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Okay! First chapter finished. Please review. Thanks for reading this and hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 2: Stealing is bad

Disclaimer: Please go back to the first chappie for it is there.

It has been a long time since I wrote a fanfic I hope I can still do it well. Please review and if you see any typo errors feel free to tell it to me. Promise, it would help me a lot.

Now let us continue…

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 2: Stealing is bad…

_You've won and there is nothing I can do. _

_You have her heart now please take care of it._

Horohoro left Pirika once more in the Asakura temple since this time he has to go on a pilgrimage. He said that he must do this to strengthen his ability to use ice and to understand more the intent of nature.

Pirika understood. Though it was hard for her she still understood.

"Why are you sad my little Piri?" Hao asked.

"Oniichan left me again… I wonder why he did not left me back in our tribe." Pirika asked thinking that his brother's actions were somehow suspicious.

"Maybe because he knows that you are much safer here… with me and Ren."

Pirika stared at Hao as she kept on thinking.

The wind once more brushed her hair.

She stared at the cloudy morning sky and remembered that her oniichan already knew what she feels. She instantly turned red.

Hao noticed it at once.

"What?" He asked the girl.

"Oh nothing…" She turned her sight downwards.

Her fingers suddenly shook as her heart pounded.

_What's happening to me?_ She asked herself.

"Pirika…" Hao called.

Pirika snapped at once and turned to him trying her best to come to her senses once more.

"I think we should go to the grocery now." Hao reminded remembering that yesterday they already ran out of ingredients.

"Oh yeah." She finally went back to herself. "I almost forgot."

Hao stood up. He looked at Pirika as the girl gazed up at him. It is these times when Hao feels like he is superior. Every time a person looks up at him he feels this way. However… this time…

The feeling of superiority is just a mere fleeting feeling.

Is it the curse his brother cast upon him or is it this girl's stare that slowly –without him noticing it- softens his heart?

Hao extends his right hand. Pirika took it. He then pulled the girl as if wanting her to be near him once more.

"You truly are a gentleman." Pirika uttered jokingly.

"Just because a person gives you a hand does not mean he is a gentleman."

"Maybe you're right. But for me you are still a gentleman." Pirika insisted.

Hao did not try to argue anymore. He just might lose.

xxx

Ren saw the two leave the vicinity of the temple. Looking at them together makes him want to challenge the Asakura in a fight. He knows that he would win. Hao is weak now… so weak that Hao is just a mere insect before him. But fighting a weakling is not fun at all. Fighting him before a girl is not noble too.

In the end no matter how much he wants to fight Hao the challenge never come to pass.

"I wonder where they are going?"

He was almost going to follow them when his cell phone rang. He answered it and heard his sister's voice on the other line.

It was a bad timing indeed.

xxx

The market was full of people… to Hao's disgust. Pirika tried her best to keep the boy from causing commotion.

As Pirika and Hao went to one stall to buy vegetables Hao was hit by a big lady.

"Why you-" Hao muttered glaring at the lady.

"Oh I'm sorry." The lady uttered.

Pirika thought it would be over. But she was wrong.

Hao was not satisfied. What can a word do?

He started to raise his arm. His fist was clenched. He was going to do something.

Pirika noticed this. She then clung to that arm and hugged it tight.

"What are you doing?" Hao asked.

Pirika then pulled Hao away from that stall. She did not answer for she too does not know what she was doing.

When they got out of the market they found themselves in a bridge. Surprisingly no one was around there. Since it was quiet it would be much easier to talk about these things.

"What were you trying to do!" Pirika shouted.

Hao looked down, much to his surprise. This girl has an authority like a king. But he regained himself quick. He looked at her.

"Pests like that should die!" He answered.

"She said sorry! What do you want her to do kiss your feet!" She barked.

_Why is she furious over such a thing?_ He asked himself.

Hao did not answer somehow this girl made him shut up.

Pirika then went closer to Hao. She placed her head on his chest as she bows. Her long azure hair hung as the winds played with it.

"Please don't do anything like that again." She uttered.

"Why?" He asked, "It is my nature to hate people."

"Hate them all you want. But please don't cause trouble. If the Asakura masters know that you hurt a person just because you think you are superior then they might…punish you…" Pirika paused. She finally realized what she was doing.

"Why are you so concerned?" He asked not knowing what to expect now.

"They might take you away from me… and I… I don't want that to happen."

Slowly she found herself fighting back her tears. There was a terrible feeling conjuring up inside her.

"Why?" Hao asked again adding twice as much burden for the girl.

Pirika looked up and stepped away from Hao…_why?_

Just then from the market there came a person running. He bumped into Pirika making the girl cling to Hao's body. The vegetables they bought scatted on the street. Pirika snapped and looked at the running boy. She felt something unusual

"That boy…" Hao said gritting his teeth.

"He got my wallet." Pirika added.

Hao was surprised.

"A thief! Piri stay here I'll murder that kid!" Hao declared.

Pirika just stood there. He turned to Hao and saw him running after the boy. He looked pretty angry.

"Please no." She whispered faintly.

"Don't fight. You shouldn't. Please."

The sky darkened even more. Rain started to pour.

xxx

Hao was catching up. The rain was making the ground muddy and for him it was difficult to run. But he must get him. The boy suddenly turned in one corner. He smiled. He knows that the place was a vacant lot and most of all a dead end.

Hao also turned in the corner. He should get him now.

However when he turned all he saw was the Chinese Shaman also drenched in the rain. Hao stopped. He was surprised.

"Looking for this?" Ren asked holding the wallet up.

Hao smirked.

"I knew you couldn't leave her behind." Hao said.

Hao looked behind Ren and saw the thief beaten up.

"No one would punish me if I hurt him. Not like you." Ren said.

"Thank you. I didn't know you care for me and Pirika."

Ren took Hao's hand and placed the wallet there.

"I just don't want her to be hurt. If you suddenly vanish she'll be sad." He said.

The Tao then started to walk. When his shoulder brushed Hao's.

"Ren." Hao whispered making Ren stop.

"You know what will happen. Please catch her."

"I can't. Her heart is only for you." With that Ren ran.

Hao did not look back. For he knows that Ren was starting to disappear in the rain.

xxx

He finally went back. In the bridge where he left Pirika he saw no one.

"She must have gone home." He said.

He was about to go when he noticed a blue-haired girl under the bridge. She was somehow cleaning the vegetables in the body of water under the bridge.

Hao knew who it was and so he went down to see.

Upon going down he saw that he was once again right… the girl is Pirika.

"Let us go home." Hao said, "leave those alone."

"Did you have to fight?" Pirika asked.

Hao shook his head.

"The police found him before I did." He lied.

Pirika stood up, looked at him and smiled.

"I'm happy." She said.

"Come on. Both of us are drenched in the rain we might catch a…" He then turned to Pirika and saw her lying on the ground.

"PIRIKA!"

The girl fainted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That's the third installment I hope you actually enjoy what I've written. Please review. Your reviews mean a lot to me and encourage me to continue with what I am writing. The next chapter is coming soon. Thank you!


End file.
